


hold you

by twoplayergames



Series: i can't make you love me / playride [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, percy's writings
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Playride, Songfic, just some soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoplayergames/pseuds/twoplayergames
Summary: for CherriesAndRaindropssong : hold you by hannah ferm and liamoo





	hold you

_Somewhere far behind the scenes._

Christine anxiously checked her phone again, as if in the five seconds she wasn't looking at it, Jeremy would respond. She had been waiting outside of the school in the freezing weather for 18 minutes now, waiting for the tall brunette to pick her up but he was a no show. 

_Two thousand and seventeen._

She sighed and checked a last time before giving up and going inside hoping the heating could bring back signs of life into her hands. She debated going back into the auditorium and just staying there until someone eventually came to pick her up but she heard faint music from down the hall and her curiosity got the better of her. Taking a guess of which direction the music was coming from, she walked down the hallway of empty classrooms, putting her ear up against the doors until she found the one she was looking for.

_The start of a story._

Christine opened the door the slightest bit, setting her bag on the ground softly as to not alert the person inside of her being there. Her eyes widened in familiarity. Brooke.

_Rumors about you and me. _

The blonde was dancing to a song Christine didn't necessarily know, but she liked the sound of it anyways. She wouldn't be concerned or find this situation weird, even though she had never seen Brooke dance nor even _knew_ she danced, if she hadn't noticed the glint of tears falling down her face.

Brooke Lohst was crying. And only Christine knew.

_Talkin' bout our chemistry._

She didn't know what to do. She would usually open the door and ask what was wrong, try to comfort her. But she didn't know Brooke that well, despite being in the same friend group now, what if she didn't like showing she didn't feel happy?

_But no need to hurry._

Brooke got to what seemed to be the bridge before chorus before the carefree dance turned serious. The passion, the raw emotion Brooke portrayed when she got to the chorus was one Christine recognized. 

That was what Christine hoped- and people had told her she had- she portrayed on stage, even if the emotions weren't necessarily her own.

_'Cause I will light up your heaven tonight._

It was beautiful and captivating, and she couldn't get enough.

_Light up your whole world._

Christine inched forward, as if she had fallen into a deep trance.

_Just for you._

Brooke's tears seemed to fall heavier as she made a swift turn at the start of verse two, and the life seemed to drain out of her as she fell to her knees and sobbed.

_Wherever you go, I will follow._

Christine threw open the door and rushed to her, simply needing to comfort the other. Brooke looked like a deer caught in the headlights but accepted and seemingly melted into the showgirl's embrace, crying harder.

_Whenever you're low, just let me hold you._

She rubbed her back, mumbling quiet "it's ok"s and "let it all out"s to calm her. She didn't know what was wrong but, she wasn't going to stand back when she could help.

_Let me hold you._

Brooke eventually calmed down but didn't make Christine pull away, simply lying in her arms as her song played in the background.

_Don't be afraid, I will show you._

Christine found her cold hand, and hesitantly took it in her own. Brooke gave her a small smile and she felt herself squeeze her hand.

_I'll make it okay, just let me hold you._

"Everything is going to be okay."

_Let me hold you._

**Author's Note:**

> pls go listen to the song its rlly good  
also stealing from my requests
> 
> edit: decided to turn this into a mini-series bc i can  
edit edit: its not mini anymore


End file.
